


Cake by the Ocean

by moonbands



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cake, M/M, Oh God This Is Dirty, Shower Sex, Smut, the smuttiest of smuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbands/pseuds/moonbands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Calum get back from the beach and decide to have a shower to wash away the sand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake by the Ocean

Calum and Luke are laughing when they get back into their rented apartment with the sliding glass doors that open to a deck and the most perfect white sand. The two boys track sand into their room which spreads over the floor pretty quickly. Luke closes the curtain over the doorway just as Calum turns the light on.

"I have sand in places sand shouldn't be," Luke complains, walking stiffly through the room as water drips onto the floor from his swim trunks.

"I'll help you wash it off in the shower," Calum offers cheekily, already slipping his own swim trunks down his legs while walking into the bathroom. "C'mon, Luke," Luke can hear echoing out from the bathroom. "Shower with me." Calum pokes his head out from the bathroom, his bottom lip out in a pout.

Luke sighs and reaches down to pull off his swim trunks. Calum has already returned to the bathroom by the time Luke starts making his way over. The water streams and patters against the tiles of the showers. Luke can see the outline of Calum's body through the foggy glass of the shower door. Calum looks very sensual as he lets the water cascade down his front.

"Are you coming in, or are you just going to stand there and watch me?" Calum asks teasingly, and Luke watches as Calum's blurry face turns to look at his through the glass door. "I'd much prefer if you joined me," Calum says more quietly.

Luke slips through the door, instantly crowding into Calum's space although the shower is pretty big. Calum turns around and puts his hands on Luke's waist, looking into his eyes and slowly bringing his gaze down to his lips. Calum leans forward slightly, his lips brushing against Luke's. Luke inches forward, their lips pressing together, as Luke lifts his arms so set them on Calum's shoulders.

Calum instantly eggs Luke's mouth to open, their tongues brushing together sweetly. Luke lets out a whimper, his eyes closed as his mind fills with just kissing Calum. The water starts sprinkling on to Luke's hair, and he feels small streams rolling down his face. He opens his eyes and finds Calum with his hair wet and dripping. He moves backwards, pulling Calum out from underneath the water.

Calum moves his hands from Luke's waist as he continuously gives Luke little kisses, pulling away after a second our two. His hands travel over Luke's bottom, and his fingertips graze some grains of sand. He giggles as he pulls away.

"You were right about sand being in places it shouldn't be," Calum laughs. He lifts his hand to lightly slap Luke's butt, causing Luke to groan. "Only I should be here." Calum turns the two of them around so that Luke was under the running water. "Go ahead and wash it off."

Luke moves his hands to work on rubbing off the sand. Calum takes to pressing kisses to Luke's chest, trailing his lips upwards and sucking the skin from Luke's neck into his mouth. He runs his tongue over the reddening area, kissing it again before pulling away.

Calum's hands trail down Luke's chest and over his tummy. His fingers find Luke's already semi-hard penis, so he wraps his hand around it. Not long after he's developed a slow stroking rhythm, Calum moans in surprise when a hand wraps around his own cock. Luke leans forward and kisses Calum again, moaning into his mouth as Calum rubs his thumb over the head of his cock.

Luke doesn't pay attention to the speed his hand moves on Calum's cock, only notices the hand on his own, which leaves Calum in a panting mess. Calum squeezes Luke's cock, breaking away from Luke's lips. "Luke," he breathily starts. "Slow." Calum is throbbing in Luke's hand, his cock a nice shade of red.

"Will you fuck me?" Luke asks almost sweetly, his eyes closed as his nose rubs against Calum's. 

"Sure, I will, baby," Calum answers, removing his hand from Luke's shaft. "Lean against the wall."

The two boys turn so that the water from the shower head is trickling on to one side. Calum feels the water hitting his cheek as he leans forward, taking Luke's lips into a kiss. He presses his fingers into the inside of Luke's knee, indicating he wants Luke to spread. Luke conforms easily, eager to have Calum's hands on him.

Calum reaches behind Luke's hard cock, his fingertips running over his balls as he moves towards their desired destination. Calum gently rubs his middle finger against the rim of Luke's hole, already having the younger boy breathe heavier. Luke's hole opens up slowly, letting Calum's finger ease in when he pushes. Calum's other hand moves to grab Luke's cock, the back of his hand brushing his own that Luke has stopped touching. 

Calum slides his middle finger in, his finger getting caught when it hits the hilt. He curls his single finger, very lightly brushing against Luke's prostate, which causes Luke to mewl softly. Luke's hole flutters as Calum pulls his finger out, quickly replacing the one by two fingers. He pushes them in, finding more resistance this time.

Calum generously rubs roughly against Luke's prostate, his other hand stroking Luke's cock upwards. Luke whines more loudly now, his hole allowing Calum to scissor him with ease. The stretch of Calum's fingers feel delicious as the darker boy rubs against his prostate again. "You're so good at this," Luke praises, his legs slipping wider. He doesn't care that water is hitting his face, his eyes are closed as Calum pulls his fingers out and pushes back in, hitting his prostate yet again.

"Are you ready for a third finger?" Calum asks, his hand on Luke's cock slowly running over the shaft, his fingers rubbing over the tip relentlessly as Luke moans.

"I'll cum too early if you don't start fucking me soon," Luke practically growls.

"I'll take that as a yes," Calum laughs, pulling his fingers out to add a third. He rubs over Luke's hole, pushing in slowly, feeling the stretch himself. His hand gives Luke's cock a few strokes, his fingers burying inside him until he has no more fingers left.

Calum watches Luke's contorted face, one of slight pain and discomfort yet still pleasured. Calum curls his fingers, pressing into Luke's prostate, and Luke's mouth opens to let out a filthy moan. Calum relentlessly rubs Luke's prostate over and over, his hand very slowly running up Luke's cock and his thumb swiping the precum over the head. "Fuck, Calum," Luke groans out, his eyes clenched shut and his legs spread wide.

"Are you ready for my cock?" Calum asks, jabbing into Luke's prostate again, waiting for his answer.

"I've been ready since you asked me to shower with you," comes Luke's reply. Calum removes his fingers from inside Luke and his hand from his cock.

"What position to you want?" Calum asks, stroking his own cock as he watches Luke adjust to not having fingers in him. Luke opens his eyes, his hands reaching out to pull Calum's torso flush against his. One of Calum's hands instantly steadies himself against the tile wall.

"Fuck me like this," Luke whispers into his ear, Luke's fingers trailing over Calum's hips and to squeeze his plump ass. Calum doesn't have to be told twice.

Calum's hand guides his cock to Luke's hole, which is already opening to take him in. Calum aligns himself, his cock head slipping in almost automatically. Luke pants slightly as Calum pushes in, stopping when his balls barely touch the skin of Luke's ass. Calum takes a second for Luke to adjust, although it is extremely difficult with Luke's hole fluttering around him.

Luke presses a kiss to Calum's lips, his fingers gripping Calum's ass. "Go," he says simply, which is enough for Calum.

Calum pulls out quickly and snaps his hips up, hitting Luke's prostate dead on if Luke's whimpering has anything to show. Calum has had lots of practice.

Calum finds a rhythm easily, his hips rocking up into Luke, the precum from Luke's cock dribbling onto both of their stomachs. The water cascades over them, showering them with warm kisses over their body. Luke's tongue swipe at Calum's lips, and pretty soon, they're heavily making out, their tongues licking into each other's mouths.

Luke can't stop his incessant moaning as Calum continuously hits his prostate and his cock rubs in between the pair's stomachs. Calum pounds into Luke roughly, his hand helpfully moving one of Luke's legs up to rest on his waist. The new angle is delicious and sensual and has Calum slowing down, dragging from Luke's hole and then pushing into him quickly. Luke moans loudly, his voice cracking as he breathes heavily.

Luke's fingers trail down Calum's butt crack, his hand helping Calum thrust in. His fingers slip and run over Calum's hole just as he pushes into Luke, and both of them moan loudly. 

"Are you going to play with me while I fuck you?" Calum asks lowly, almost a growl into Luke's ear. His hips snap up, Luke's sensitive prostate sending chills down his spine despite the warm water they're under. "Are you going to rub over my asshole, get me all worked up for someone to fuck me too?"

Luke moans at Calum's words, and the words seems to have an affect on Calum too. His rhythm speeds up as he continues his dirty talking. Luke's fingertips run around Calum's rim, the nails from his other hand biting into the soft flesh of Calum's ass. "Are you going to push your finger in, show me what it's like to get fucked?"

Luke can feel his orgasm approaching from being way too turned on by Calum dirty talking into his ear. He tries to roll his hips down onto Calum's cock buried deep inside him. He's sure that his prostate will be too sensitive for him to walk properly out of the shower. Calum's hand reaches in between the two of them, taking Luke's cock into his fingers.

"Push your fingers inside," Calum breathes as Luke's fingertips accidentally slip just barely in because of Calum's hole opening to accept him. "Show me what's so great about having fingers up my ass."

Calum's hand is speedy against Luke's cock, and that paired with Calum's stuttering hips pushing Calum's cock deep inside him, Luke isn't sure how much more of this he can take. The precum leaking from his cock head is slicking up Calum's hand.

Luke's pointer finger slowly pushes into Calum's hole, making the older boy moan and jerk his hips into Luke. "Oh, God," Calum groans out, his eyes screwing shut tightly. Luke curls his fingers, searching for Calum's prostate. "Fuck, Luke," Calum grits his teeth, pausing his thrusting for just a second before starting again, his quick pace coming back.

Luke almost forgets about his fingers in Calum's hole as Calum pounds into him, his hand on Luke's cock matching the speed of his thrusts. Luke's mind blanks as he just feels. The combination of Calum's cock hitting his prostate and Calum's hand running over his dick has Luke cumming with his eyes squeezed shut, his breaths coming in short bursts.

Somehow Luke manages to remember Calum, and he curls his fingers into the darker boy, hitting his prostate clearly. Calum jerks his hips, letting out a moan before cumming into Luke, his hips slowing down considerably.

The water is now cold against them as they're breathing heavily with their chests together. Luke pulls his finger out of Calum's hole and lets his foot rest on the ground, using it for extra balance. Calum slowly leaves Luke's hole, watching as his cum drips from Luke onto the shower floor.

Calum giggles as he holds Luke close, the cold water creating goosebumps on his skin. "It's a good thing we're in the shower."

"Who knew you were such a slut for fingers up your ass?" Luke asks, followed by a smack to his butt. 

The two boys laugh quietly together, washing parts of their body and stealing kisses until it's too cold to stay in any longer.

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't written smut in a long while... how'd I do?


End file.
